Zaśpiewajmy Rock and Roll'a
Chris -''' You, witajcie ponownie!Dzisiaj nie będzie głupiego wstępu bo nie mam za dużo czasu...Oglądajcie Wyspę Totalnej Porażki:Nowi na Wyspie!!! W Domku Susłów Jack leży na łóżku i ma łzy w oczach 'Jack -' Dlaczego?Dlaczego Gina? 'Cleo -' Wychodzi na to że dobrze sobie nie radziła! 'Zack -' Cleo, każdy wie że to twoja sprawka! 'Cleo -' A masz dowody? 'Zack -' Nie ale... 'Cleo -' To nie mamy o czym rozmawiać!!Solly, Molly przestańcie płakać! '''Solly '''i Molly -''' Ale dlaczego Gina? Cleo -''' Bosh... W Domku Okoni 'Emma -' Podobno odpadła Gina! 'Nelson -' Wiem słyszałem 'Carry -' To dziwne, kto ją wywalił? 'Nelson -' Pewnie Cleo, ale to nie moja sprawa. 'Piter -' Ale dobrze sobie radzimy hehe 'Kim -' No może znowu my wygramy! W Stołówce 'Chris -' Czas na pierwszy powrót!!! 'Cleo -' Czułam to! 'Chris -' Powitajcie Holly!! Do stołówki wchodzi Holly z masą walizek!!! 'Holly - '''Gdzie to postawić? '''Wszyscy - '''HOLLY!!! '''Chris -' Widzę że się cieszycie!Za 15 minut w Amfiteatrze, pa W Amfiteatrze 'Chris -' Wasze dzisiejsze zadanie to zrobić występ Rock and Roll'owy!!! 'Wszyscy -' Juuuhhuuu 'Chris -' Każda drużyna ma wykonać jeden występ, tam pokazując palcem na rupiecie ''możecie zabrać wasze instrumenty '''Holly -' Tam? 'Chris -' Tak!Macie czas do 17.00, jest 11 więc macie 6 godzin!Pa 'Holly -' A do jakiej drużyny idę? 'Chris -' Do tej co byłaś.Pa U Okoni 'Nelson -' No dobra, Kto umie grać na gitarze? 'Emma -' Ja umiem utwory Presleya! 'Nelson -' Wszystkie? 'Emma -' Wszystkie!Wybierzemy A dog's life! 'Wszyscy -' Super! U Susłów 'Cleo -' Wybierzemy "A big hunk o love", kocham tą piosenkę! 'Zack -' Może być! 'Cleo -' Kto umie grać na jakimkolwiek instrumencie? 'Zack -' Ja umiem na Gitarze, saksofonie... Po godzinie 'Zack -' (...) flecie i dudach... 'Cleo - '''TO NIE LEPIEJ BYŁO POWIEDZIEĆ ŻE UMIESZ GRAĆ NA WSZYSTKIM!!! '''Zack -' No co? 'Cleo -' Przez ciebie straciliśmy mnóstwo czasu!!! 'Jack -' Och U Okoni '''Emma(grając na gitarze) '-''' If I had my life to live over'' I know just what I'd like to be A pampered pet of a rich brunette Sitting on my mama's knee Someone to love me Someone to care Rubberauck dubble little fingers through my hair I need a dog's life What a life, that's good enough for me That's good enough for me If I had a bone to be picking A picking chicken or a steak Curled up there in an easy chair Man, that won't be hard to take I'll always be faithful That's what I'd be Never bite a hand that feeds me, no siree Just lead a dog's life What a life That's good enough for me That's good enough for me Kim -''' Aaaa!!!Jak pięknie! 'Carry -' no masz rację! 'Nelson -' Brawo Emma! U Susłów 'Zack -' Tylko że ja nie umiem śpiewać! 'Cleo -' Nie szkodzi ja będęśpiewać!Przecież reszta jest obsadzona, zaraz przyjdę! W Pewnym Miejscu Cleo siedzi na korzeniu od drzewa i czeka.Nagle podchodzi do niej Patrick 'Patrick -' Cleo?Co ty tu robisz? 'Cleo -' Ach chyba przegramy to zadanie! 'Patrick -' Naprawdę? 'Cleo -' Tak nie możemy się dogadać!Huuu 'Patrick -' Ale chyba gryzie cię coś jeszcze? 'Cleo - '''Tak, Emma powiedziała... '''Patrick - '''Co takiego? '''Cleo -' Powiedziała że jesteś idiotą, przepraszam 'Patrick -' CO??? 'Cleo -' Powiedziała że jesteś strasznym pedałkiem... 'Patrick -' A dlaczego mi to mówisz? 'Cleo -' Bo mi ciebie żal... I pocałowała go w policzek i poszła.Został tylko on... 'Patrick -' Ja jej dam!!! W oddali słychać szyderczy śmiech Cleo Godzina 17.00 W Amfiteatrze 'Chris -' Zaczynamy nasz koncert Rock and Roll'owy!!!Zaczynamy od Susłów Zack gra na gitarze a Cleo zaczyna śpiewać 'Cleo -' Hey baby, I ain't askin' much of you No no no no no no no no baby, '' ''I ain't askin' much of you Just a big-a big-a hunk o' love will do Don't be a stingy little mama You're 'bout to starve me half to death Well you can spare a kiss or two and Still have plenty left, no no no Baby, I ain't askin' much of you Just a big-a big-a hunk o' love will do You're just a natural born beehive Filled with honey to the top Well I ain't greedy baby All I want is all you got, no no no Baby, I ain't askin' much of you Just a big-a big-a hunk o' love will do '''Chris(do Chefa)' -' Ma dziewczyna głos! 'Chef -' Masz rację!!!Brawa!!! 'Chris - '''No to teraz Okonie! ''Emma zaczyna spiewać i grać na gitarze A nad Amfiteatrem jest Patrick 'Patrick -' Czas na zemstę kotku! Bierze kotwicę 'Carry - '''Patrick co ty robisz? '''Patrick -' zamknij się I rzuca kotwicę 'Emma -' Co się... I Emma dostała z kotwicy prosto w głowę 'Wszyscy -' EMMA!!! i biegną do niej 'Chris -' Oj, trzeba będzie zapłacić, Susły wygrywacie a Okonie na ceremonię! Ceremonia 'Chris -' No niestety Emma jest w szpitalu więc potrwa to z 2, 3 odcinki.Pianki dla: *Nelson *Carry *Kim *Piter *Sam *Emma 'Chris -' Nara Patrick!Głupi jesteś więc WYLATUJESZ!Co wydarzy się w następnym odcinku?Czy Emma dojdzie do siebie?oglądajcie Wyspę Totalnej Porażki:Nowi na Wyspie!